Soldiers of Salvation
by The Guardian of Light 2009
Summary: With the destruction of Earth's major cities, the Senshi form an uneasy alliance. Will they be able to end this threat or are they doomed to join everyone else in the afterlife? Rated T for character death.


Soldiers of Salvation

(Independence Day/Sailor Moon crossfic)

Prologue- Premonitions

It is raining in Tokyo, Japan demo an auburn-haired girl and her friends aren't thinking about the weather as they go shopping in the Juuban district. Makoto Kino is looking for clothes for a birthday party she promised to attend. Outside the mall there is a game of chess underway between Ami Mizuno and David Levinson. Meanwhile, at the SETI research institute, scientists are recieving strange signals from satellites orbiting the Earth and communications systems are failing everywhere. General Grey reports to the Pentagon where President Whitmore and Secretary of Defense Nimziki wait. Major Mitchell says to them that "thirty-six pieces have broken away from the source hidden behind the Moon." Nimziki responds "We need to call every soldier back to active duty, so we're going to send out a Yellow Alert. Is that okay with you, Mr. President?" "Yes, go ahead. God help us."-Back in Japan-Usagi is chatting away with Minako when she suddenly stops. Rei notices this and asks "What's wrong, Odango Atama? You wish your Mamo-chan was here to-What in Kami-sama's name? I sense something bad coming from the Moon. Shimatta, we'd better let everyone else know."Rei pulls out her communicator and sends out an ALL CALL signal. A few seconds later, the other girls respond with cries of "What's wrong, Rei-chan? Ohayo, minna-san. Nani? Rei-chan, what happened? Hey, where the hell is Koneko-chan? Michiru here, is there trouble? Setsuna-mama, what's going on? My friends, I'll be right there." The girls prepare to henshin and use their respective phrases.

Chapter One- Invasion

Mercury pulls out her minicomputer and uses it as a military server by hacking into the United States military's logfile. When the information is recieved, she goes pale and nervously says "These aliens are using our satellites against us to coordinate a strike and there are only 2 minutes left on the countdown. Once that signal disappears, we're looking at a checkmate. Um, there's a Destroyer positioned over downtown... Wait, something's happening. The bottom is opening and a light is coming out of it. Shimatta, the countdown's over. OH MY GOD! Fire! Minna-san, let's move!"-In San Antonio, Texas-One of the city destroyers fires the beam at the Alamodome which spontaneously explodes spawning a wave of rolling fire, consuming everything in its path. The same thing is occurring all over the world. Berlin, Moscow, London, Washington, D.C., Los Angeles, New York, Houston, Tokyo, Rio de Janeiro, Seattle, Toronto, Austin, Oklahoma City, Hong Kong, Dublin, Miami, Atlanta, Buenos Aires, Mexico City and Rome are slowly being incinerated by an unstoppable inferno. After watching the destruction of Tokyo, Makoto decides it's time to start fighting back. She tells Usagi who says "Ne, Mako-chan, don't worry. We will avenge everyone who died, including Okasan, Otousan, and Shingo. Now, here's what we'll do. You'll be with Haruka, Setsuna, and Minako. I'll be with Ami, Rei, Hotaru, and Michiru. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki will form Group Three. We're going to take over different parts of the ship and meet up in the center. Now we need to let everyone else know about this. Let's go!"

Chapter Two- Mobilization

They prepare for a preliminary strike, climbing into the waiting Tokyo Def. Sqdn., except for Jupiter who climbs into her Sovereign of Jupiter that uses customized "Oak Evolution" shells and Neptune who climbs into her submarine named Queen of the Seas, which is equipped with "Deep Submerge" torpedoes. Each of the airborne Senshi have their own fully customized jet fighters which possess shields and missiles representing every Senshi's unique element. Mars' plane is named Burning Avenger and is equipped with a flamethrower instead of a machine gun and "Fire Soul" missiles. Uranus' plane, aptly named King of the Skies, is equipped with "World Shaking" missiles, two tactical nukes and two HMGs mounted on top of the wings. Mercury's plane is called Spirit of Wisdom and carries "Shabon Spray" Sidewinder missiles, water cannons and is the only plane that turns into a tank and a MG-toting motorboat. Star Fighter, Star Maker, and Star Healer's planes are collectively called Kinmoku Royal Guards and are equpped with Royal Tomahawk missiles. Venus' fighter is called Knight of Love and comes with "Crescent Beam" tactical missiles and "Love Chain" guns. Saturn's fighter is called Silent Destiny and carries Silent Shadow LMGs on the underside of the wings, and "Silent Surprise" missiles. Lastly, Pluto's Guardian of Time comes equipped with 2 "Dead Scream" and 2 "Chronos Cyclone" missiles, Perpetual Isolation MMGs and Sidewinders.

Chapter Three- The Battle for Earth

The M1A1 rolls forward prepared to fire and the gun automatically readjusts its trajectory and fires at its target bypassing the shield. The impact causes the surface to crackle with electricity and shortcircuit the ship. Burning Avenger locks onto its targets, four attacker ships which are currently firing on the King of the Skies. BA's flamethrower incinerates all four ships, while down below Sovereign of Jupiter and Spirit of Wisdom open fire on the incoming storm of airborne attackers. Silent Destiny speeds over the mutilated remains of Downtown and the Tokyo Tower, which is when Saturn notices the Destroyer preparing to fire and she immediately warns the other Senshi, then proceeds to unleash a salvo of machinegun fire followed by an SGS missile shower. Then she uses a desperation tactic and pulls her plane into a vertical climb, intercepting the beam and vaporizing her plane and causing the beam to backfire, destroying the ship in the process. In a blind rage caused by the desperation tactic, King of the Skies, Guardian of Time, and Queen of the Seas begin firing in a frenzied state, attacking allies and enemies alike, causing Moon and Mars to cry out in anger and annoyance. Ignoring the berserkerfire, Mercury instructs her onboard computer to establish a secure connection with the U.S. commanders at Area 51 and begins talking with the American forces, then patches the President through to her friends, cementing a peace treaty and coordinating a counterstrike with Capt. Hiller and the rest of the BK squadron.

Chapter Four- Camaraderie

"This is Capt. Steven Hiller. Good afternoon, men. We've got a serious problem on our hands and we have got to take these hell-spawned beasts out. Tokyo Def. Sqdn., Black Knights, let's move out!" -Back in Area 51- "Sir, the TDS and the Black Knights are on the move. Do you wish to allow them to engage the target?" President Whitmore says, "Go ahead, have 'em engage." Command center "Comp. tech. to squadron leaders, you have clearance to engage. Repeat, you have clearance to engage. Roger that, sir. Knight four, Eagle twenty!" "Knight eight, Eagle two!" "Knight seventeen, Eagle ten!" "Knight three, Eagle twelve!" The missiles approach their target only to explode harmlessly against shields surrounding the CD. Steven sees this and orders every pilot to pull up to avoid the shield. The squadron commanders and other pilots pull back on their throttles, clearing the defenses, except for one who's fighter impacts and explodes on contact. Back in Tokyo, the Senshi have finally brought the City Destroyer down with minimal effort on their part, but not without incurring a few casualties. Saturn was killed in a desperation tactic and Venus was killed when the alien fighters showered her plane with green laser fire, causing said plane to explode. Ami grabs her communicator, sends out an all call alert and, once everyone responds, she says " Minna, Minako-chan and Hotaru-chan are dead because of the aliens. Gomen, demo this was unexpected and-" Suddenly Haruka interrupts with a shout of "NO! HIME-CHAN! It's not possible, Hime-chan can't be dead!" Michiru and Setsuna begin crying, knowing that their adopted daughter's dead.

Chapter Five- The Losses Begin

Usagi breaks the mood, saying "Minna, we'll have to regroup. Mako, Seiya, Taiki, Haruka, we'll form one group and Michiru, Setsuna, Rei, Ami, and Yaten will form the other one." A eager Jupiter says she's going to assist the Black Knights and everyone except for Moon objects to her decision. Usagi says, "Mako-chan, go ahead. They may need some help bringing it down. Rei-chan, Michiru-san, Haruka-san, go with her. You need to protect them as well as her." A grateful Makoto says "Arigato, Usagi-chan.", while, out of respect, Mars, Neptune, and Uranus agree to her decree without question saying, "Hai, Usagi-sama, as you command." and, with that, the four of them move towards America. Enroute to the rendezvous, a starry-eyed Makoto says "That Capt. Hiller looks just like my old sempai.", causing everyone within hearing range to sweatdrop and inciting a comment from Michiru, who says "Please don't be offended, but Makoto, how often do you say that kind of thing? It seems appropiate for such a remark, coming from you." Haruka cuts in, "We're approaching the target. Minna, let's lock and load. Besides, we need to blow these bakayaro out of the sky and avenge Hime-chan. Rei, Mako, ready? Good, let's plow the road." Makoto's M1A1 has an amphibious ability and can even drive on water. The four of them reach the shoreline of what was once Los Angeles and continue on with Michiru moving along the coast, Makoto crushing anything in her path, and Rei and Haruka blowing any hostiles out of the sky, having seen their target moving east southeast towards New Orleans.

Chapter Six- Jupiter's Demise and Moon's Sadness

Haruka kicks her plane into high gear and the others follow suit. Suddenly, the intercom crackles to life and Makoto says, "Minna, I'm going to have to break away. There's a destroyer heading to Area 51. Haruka, Michiru, Rei, if I don't make it, tell Usagi I'd do anything for her sake and that I appreciate everything she's done. Sayonara." Makoto's tank heads for Area 51, by far the biggest Abrams, dwarfing all other tanks, passing over the remains of jet fighters, helicopters, cars and infrastructure enroute to the military base. At her arrival, Makoto finds a pile of charred remains and bodies, including those of President Tom Whitmore, Gen. Grey, and Sec. of Def. Nimziki. She doesn't see the beam until it's too late and she and her tank join the smoldering remains of bodies. Haruka flies towards the base, having taken out the destroyer. She lands and immediately sees the burnt fuku and flesh of Jupiter, whose tiara and skin also were almost completely burned off. Paling, she runs into the destroyed building and begins to vomit uncontrollably for half an hour. Returning to her plane, she sends a distress call to her lover and the other Senshi, telling them of Makoto's death. Usagi hears this and, uttering a wordless cry, suddenly sends her plane towards the ground, causing it to crumple on impact in a massive fireball. Over the other commlinks, they each hear the crash and explosion of their leader's plane and yell as one, "NOOO! USAGI-CHAN!"


End file.
